


Heat of the Moment

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [19]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Double Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, domestic troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: In my mind, early. Pre-Series. But likely any time.Spoilers: None.Summary: The heat of the moment flares bright, but it often burns out quickly
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Heat of the Moment

Hugh knew the moment he said it that he shouldn’t have.

He didn’t need the hurt that slowly morphed into anger in Paul’s eyes to tell him that.

“Paul,” he tried.

A muted headshake and a glare was Paul’s only answer, and Hugh’s eyes grew wide.

“Paul, I’m sorry,” he tried again.

Paul’s left cheek twitched, and a second later, he brushed past Hugh on his way to the closet. As Paul shoved a sweater into a bag, Hugh’s mouth went dry.

“Don’t,” he pleaded.

Paul jammed a pair of trousers, some underwear, and a handful of mismatched socks into the bag.

“Paul, don’t do this.”

Another glare, another twitch, and Paul was past Hugh again.

“Please,” said Hugh.

The sound of the door swishing shut was his only answer.

Fortunately, it repeating itself four hours later was an addendum to that answer.

When he heard it again, Hugh looked up from the couch, and when he saw Paul standing in the doorway, his already red eyes glassed over with tears.

“Paul, I’m so sorry.”

Paul nodded, and Hugh stood, opening his arms wide.

A moment later, Paul collapsed into those arms, and the rest, as they say, was history.


End file.
